


Howlin' for you

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Pure Porn, Scent Marking, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, sorry brad and leo x 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: Rick's world is shaken when he discover Cliff Booth is more then just a stuntman and he's into it
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Howlin' for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildglitterwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/gifts).



> at this point im in too deep. I still love these boys. help
> 
> This for wildglitterwolf who's birthday it is today! happy birthday amigo all the best! here a mix of some of the stuff ya dig!
> 
> I must admit, I can't explain  
> Any of these thoughts racin' through my brain, it's true  
> Baby I'm howlin' for you
> 
> There's something wrong, with this plot  
> The actors here have not got a clue  
> Baby I'm howlin' for you-
> 
> howlin' for you- black keys

Rick had seen weird things. Hell weird was part of his everyday life and had been for a while, after all he did live in LA.

However- this took the fucking cake…

It was a beautiful night in the city of angels, Rick was lazily nursing a drink enjoying the warm breeze and the gentle lap of the pool as he floated on an inflatable chair humming along to the radio.

Life had been good since the hippy incident, people were interested in Rick and the jobs were coming in. Cliff had bounced back from his injury and despite his marriage ending Rick had convinced himself it may have been for the better.

Things were looking up finally and Rick couldn’t help but smile. It was good to be king. As he started to doze in the lull of the water his world was once again shaken to its core. As Rick felt his head to start to droop there was a sudden crack of something heavy landing hard in his backyard. Rick was awake in an instant; his heart jack rabbiting in his chest as he shot up in his pool floatie to see something had been thrown over his fence and sprawled on his pool deck.

“Oh what the fu-” Rick cried as he jumped back splashing into the pool. Whatever had come hurtling into his backyard was huge. Almost too big Rick would have believed to get airborne… whatever it was it wasn’t moving. Slowly the cricket started back up one by one as if the world around him was rebooting itself. Rick swallowed eyes glued on what was sprawled on his pool side as he edged towards the deck one step at a time until he was out of the pool and edging backwards towards the shed. He fumbled with the shed until he got it open and pulled out his weapon of choice. The flame thrower had saved him once, he hoped it would do it again.

As he inched forward, weapon at the ready- he was three steps, two steps… one step when- the form twitched. Rick almost jumped out of his skin- the thing is some sort of animal. Whatever it was it was hurt, Rick could see dark pools of black blood forming around it.

_ Oh shit the fuck is that  _ Rick hissed to himself.

He inched forward and feeling brave giving it a nudge before he flinched, when it moved.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck_ \- he started to raise the flame thrower when there was a high pitched whine. 

Rick froze.

_ Did it? _

Another whine quieter this time and Rick found himself looking down into a very canine face. A dog? Biggest fucking dog he had ever seen... Big blue eyes stared up at him and something tugged at his heart. The fear left him momentarily as he fumbled for the light switch and flooded the porch with light so he could get a better look.

Rick couldn't help but gasp- the dog was no dog- “a wolf?” the hell was wolf doing here? no fucking matter- He managed as he rushed to get some rags- he didn't know shit about healing wounds but he wasn't going to let it die. Grabbing some water he set about trying to see what was wrong. He knelt by the wolf waiting for it to permit him to touch it which it finally sagged in conceit. Rick went to work washing and bandaging wounds suddenly very sober. He had seen wolves rarely as a kid growing up in Missouri but never as big as this one, This one too had a coat of blondish brass coloured fur. It was beautiful. 

The beast huffed as Rick wrapped its forearm and washed out some deep looking bite marks on it’s flank. The more he washed, the smaller the wounds seemed to get

_ huh... _

Rick frowned “what the hell did this t-to you?” he pondered out loud.

As if in response,the wolf let out a deep rumbling growl that seemed to shake the air around them.

Rick tensed.. That wasn’t good.

In the next moment the wolf was struggling to get back to its feet “ hey y-you’re not ok” he managed to tell the wolf trying to push it back down, but to no avail, deep blue eyes were trained on a corner of the garden where Rick could now see two yellow orbs staring.

He felt suddenly anxious- “h-how long were those?”

It didn’t seem to matter to the wolf Rick was helping as it took a defensive step between Rick and the unseen opponent. It let out a deep rumbling growl teeth flashing in anger.

What was happening.

Rick watched as the yellow eyed wolf stepped forward black as midnight and thirsty for blood.The air was tense as if it was waiting for the first move and before Rick could blink the wolves were at each other throats. Rick watched in fascination and terror as the beast tore at each other, the air filled with snarls and barks as they clashed and came apart. Finally Rick’s wolf seemed to get something of an advantage and seized the other wolf around the nape of it’s neck and gave it a shake hard enough to send it sprawling.

Rick watched with huge eyes as the other wolf wearily got to his feet, before suddenly deciding it wasn’t a fight worth dying for and with a final look sprinted over the fence and into the night.

Rick let out a sigh of relief as he watched his wolf sit back and howl in triumph. It was beautiful, and chilling sending every hair on the actor’s body on edge. As the wolf howled and howled it’s victory Rick watched as it’s form seemed to get fuzzy.

Rick blinked, rubbing his eyes, _what the hell was going on??_

The wolf before him seemed to grow more and more out of focus, losing shape, long fur shrinking and disappearing, pointed ears, tail and muzzle reducing until there wasn’t a wolf before Rick… it was a man…

Rick froze.

A man stood naked as the day he was born stood silhouetted by the moonlight.  _ Oh hell no this has to be some fucken trick _ , Rick was not cut out for this - whatever this was.

Slowly, he started to back up, determined to put as much distance between himself and the wolf- the man- the thing- but as he went to back away, he bumped the door slightly.

The stranger turned quick as a whip- and took a step forward.

Rick tried to stop his hammering heart as he backed up another step. AS the stranger came forward into the light Rick felt his whole world tilt. This was no stranger, in fact he knew the man very well.

“C-cliff?” Rick wheezed

There, before him stood his stuntman, his confidant, his best friend his everything really- Cliff Booth.

_ This wasn’t happening, this was a joke- some fucked up prank he- _

“Hey partner” Cliff purred.

Rick gulped. Holy shit. He knew he recognized those eyes, those stunning blue eyes he had stared into for so many years. A thrill ran through the actor as they stood there staring into each others eyes. CLiff was a wolf, or the wolf was Cliff as he stood there staring taking in handsome stuntman his striking form and sharp graceful features it was easy to believe Cliff would be a handsome animal.

  
  


“Cliff I-” before Rick finished though, his stuntman swayed dangerously; beside being naked as a jay bird he was covered in wounds, albeit smaller then before but still. “Oh shit” Rick managed as he caught most of his weight dragging him to the couch; where the other man slumped tiredly blue eyes half closed.

“Shit Cliff can I g-get you something I-”

“Just a beer Dalton-mm fuck” Cliff was prodding some jagged looking bite marks in his shoulder “ that fucker” he snarled to himself.

He could smell rising Rick’s fear from across the room as the actor nervously clinked beer bottles together “Here you go pal.” Rick managed as he handed him a cold one. Cliff tried to shoot him his winning smile that usually melted him but all he saw was fear and that ached him. “I-i’m gonna get some rubbing alcohol for your cuts, bandage you properly.”

“You don’t have to do that-” but the actor was gone again.

Fuck.

He could hear the actor’s nervous shambling as he looked for the rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages… this was not how he meant it to go.

“You know I was always looking for a way to tell ya” Cliff ventured to the empty room.

Silence.

“But I don’t think there ever is a good time to tell your partner you’re a-”

“A what?”

Rick was watching him with huge saucer eyes from around the corner .

Cliff couldn't help but grin, Rick looked so cute when he was scared- “ a wolf” he managed.

Rick gulped again coming out of hiding sitting down on the couch “ how- how long have you?”

“I was born this way, I’m a wolf born and bred.” He grinned and for the first time Rick noticed how shiny and sharp his teeth were. 

“ Can you become a wolf whenever you want?”

“Mmm yeah, but when it’s not a full moon it can be a pain in the ass, hurts like a bitch- but under the moon it’s as easy as breathing.”

Rick nodded “so that out there was-”

“Me when I get to shake it off yeah- it feels good to get some wind runnin’ through my fur.”

Rick nods seriously, as he dabs some rubbing alcohol out and applies it to the first deep cut. Cliff snarls a bit. “Mm fuck sorry that stings like a bitch-”

“These look deep maybe we should-”

“No doctors Dalton, it’s not our way.” Cliff managed a bit gruffly as Rick tightened the bandage on his arm “ it will be alright, just need some time.”

They lapsed into silence as Rick gently bandaged all the wounds sitting in each other's presence, something that would have been an easy comfortable silence was now looming.

“Cat got your tongue Dalton?” Cliff managed.

“It’s a lot t-to take in” Rick replied “ What the h-heck happened out there?”

Cliff huffs as he downs the rest of his beer “ fuck me Rick, he knew what he was doing - he came into my territory- he had it coming.”

“Your t-territory?”

Cliff nods “course, wolves got mark off what we consider to be ours- to put it simply Cielo is the beginning of my territory that fucker has the nerve to start sniffing around and trying to touch what don’t belong to him.” He laughs and Rick gives him a small smile.

Rick had to physically pull his eyes away- he had been attracted to his stuntman longer then he had ever known- it had far gone past a school boy crush and more often than not Rick found his mind drifting to his second in command more and more often .

Tonight as he sat there naked under an old afghan, bandaged and roughed up, hair perfectly tousled Rick had to remind himself of what he always knew- Cliff was dangerous now he knew why. It didn't diminish the thrill of desire though...

“-So course I had to teach him a lesson- now I don’t like to do that often and he got a good lickin’ in but he needs to understand- all this is mine.” he growled the end and Rick shivered from head to toe as those blue eyes drilled into him.

_ Mine,mine,mine _ the word thrummed through Rick’s mind. He could feel his face heat in a mad rush.  _ Oh fuck. _

Rick choked on the last sip of his beer and frantically wiped his lips. “I -I Uh- so Cielo is all your territory do you watch out for all the people in it too?” Rick stumbled. _Was it suddenly hot in here?_

“Mmm yup it’s all mine- I claimed it all.” He took a bounce closer and Rick flinched. His mind was still reeling that his stuntman was a -a wolf.

“Are there others l-like you?”

“Here in LA?”  Cliff huffs “ darlin’ this city is swarmin’ with monster not just my kind, ghouls, mers, shapeshifters, vampires-”

“V-vampires?”

Cliff laughed “why so surprised? You work for some of them.”

Rick couldn’t help but laugh at that. Cliff licked his lips- g _ od his leading man didn't even know how good he looked- good enough to eat - he was so goddamn beautiful. _

“Holy s-shit” Rick managed “who the hell would have guessed?”

“LA is already filled to the brim on weirdos what’s a few more?”

Rick nodded “ so um- besides ya know - wolfing out do you have any other abilities?”

Cliff blinked “ I- well, I have real good hearing and smell. Speed and strength.”

“Damn the w-whole package. Can you smell me?”

Cliff laughed “everybody can smell you!”

“No come on s-seriously-”

Cliff didn't want to tell the actor that he knew his scent by memory- Rick smelt of cigarettes and whiskey, of leather and brisk natural musk that made the wolf shudder. Damn…

“Ya smell like your whiskey and cigarettes.”

Rick snorted.

“Can ya hear me?”

Cliff smiled devilishly “ course I can- “ a surprisingly clawed hand suddenly reached out and landed on Rick’s chest “ your poor heart is racing so damn fast” he whispered “ like a bunny.”Rick held his breath.

“It’s okay Dalton, you dont got to be scared of little ol’ me.” Cliff huffed “ It’s the same as always.”

“E-except now you’re a big fucking wolf who could eat me.”

“Oh partner- I’ve wanted to eat you since the first time I laid eyes on you… this is no different.” he leaned forward, his breath coming in hot pants against the actor’s skin.

_ Holy shit _

“ it’s okay bunny- you don’t have to be scared- Now I admit the moon makes us a little drunk but-” Cliff shuddered as if shaking off some invisible weight. “It feels so damn good.”

Rick blinked- in one breath to the next Cliff went from beside him to on top of him glistening and golden all rock hard muscles. He caged the actor easily,with the biggest grin on his face, Rick was partly terrified and partly turned on as those crystal blue eyes held him in place; his pupil black pin pricks in a sea of blue.

The stuntman buried himself quickly and easily in the actors throat biting down lightly. Rick gasped. “Mm fuck.” Rick groaned wiggling weakly,well aware that the wolf was naked, his lean body showing obvious signs of growing desire.

Rick was so screwed.

“Let’s get you out of those pesky clothes” Cliff managed as he peeled Rick’s pj op off in one fellow swoop. Supple pale flesh greeted him and made Cliff’s mouth water, he was a lucky fucking mutt..

Rick grunted flushing a shade of pink that blossomed down his chest  _ so fucking cute  _ the wolf assessed. “I wanna taste every part of you bunny” he rasped as he lunged devouring Rick’s lips in a fierce hungry kiss eager to taste the actor- Rick moaned and bucked powerless against the wall of primal beast that was Cliff Booth, only releasing him long enough to catch his breath.

“Mmph Cliff!- I’m not a rag doll - easy e-easy” Rick had never been so weak in the face of a partner, anyone else he would have felt threatened but despite this, he felt his longing grow. He felt his shorts getting tighter as he twisted to and fro- grunting for relief.

“Easy, easy” Cliff managed as he tried to help the panting actor, nipping his throat all the while as they fumbled to get him out of his clothes till he was fully nude. Rick lay before him, sweating and gasping for breath, his neck blooming in small red hickies, his lips swollen from fierce kisses, sweat glistening on his form.

Cliff wanted to taste every inch of him, as he rearranged the actor on his back and licked a stripe up his abdomen, breathing him, his nails sharper then a normal human clawed weakly at the actor as Cliff went about the hard task of tasting his prey. His cock throbbed in want and he had to push the beast down to stop from losing full control. He snarled down at the actor .

“Good enough to eat” he whispered.

Rick looked up at him with big concerned watery eyes, biting his lip nervously, “C- cliff I”

“Shh Pretty boy let the big bad wolf take care of you.”Cliff grinned like he was taking home the biggest prize at the country fair.

He placed tender kisses on his cheek that trail down his chest, he nips playfully at his nipples which makes Rick gasp “ that’s it show me how much you want me” he laps playfully at Rick’s chest hair “ damn your hairy Dalton are you sure you’re not part wolf?” he teased. He continues down as he nips at his hips and Rick squirms. “Stay still handsome here we go, Cliff’s tongue lolls out in a very canine like gesture as he lowered himself to the other man’s cock. He nosed playfully at the hair above his dick breathing him; then moving up he gave Dalton’s dick a quick lick.

Rick’s breath hitched “ f-fuck!”

“That feel good?” Cliff purred.

The actor gave a frantic nod in return- he threw a hand over his eyes in embarrassment, his breath coming in small hitching breaths. Cliff was busy lavishing his dick in deep licks. His fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs eager for more. Cliff nipped playfully doing his best to get the actor begging in need.

“Uh- Cliff quit f-fuckin teasin’”

“Hmm?”

“ just fuckin’ do it.”

Cliff smiles “ patience Dalton, I ain’t even start teasin’, actors I swear they want everything when they want it” he rolls his eyes playfully.

“E-easy for you to say you fucker.”

“ who’s a fucker?” Cliff exclaimed but before Rick could answer Cliff had quit his teasing and swallowed Rick down eagerly.

Rick muffled his shout with closed fist as he looked down at his stuntman sucking eagerly on his cock, his tongue lapping in glee the way a cat would a bowl of cream.

Rick could feel his cock getting rock hard, he was powerless to fend off anything Cliff Booth had planned.

“ you taste better then ya smell ya know that Dalton?”

Rick grunted.

“Let’s say that we amp it a bit huh?

Rick took the hint- he nods eagerly- Cliff snorts knowing where Rick keeps everything he fumbles for a bottle of lubricant with a quick dash to the bedroom.

“Mmm fuck Cliff- hurry!”

“ ok, ok keep your hat on-” Cliff lubed up his fingers as the actor twitched needy for him.

_ Fuck how did he ever get so goddamn lucky?  _ Cliff gave himself a few tugs, his own cock stiff and needy.

_ Oh shit, oh fuck... _

“Ready partner?” 

The actor moaned quietly.

“Oh boy I’m gonna make you howl boy I guarantee it” Cliff growled as he hefted the actor's legs up his exposing his partner’s entrance. “Deep breath baby”

Rick cut off his moan eagerly as Cliff eases a partner into him “ fuck Dalton so fuckin’ tight just for me.”

“Ah Cliff, fuck m-more.”

“Someone’s eager aint ya?” Cliff seized the other man’s dick stroking it as the actor hips bucked in need “ ya want more?”

“Fuck yes!” Rick howled.

Cliff took his advice easing in a second finger “mmm Dalton ya want me dont ya?”

“W-what was your first goddamn c-clue?”

“Sassy for someone hitched up on my fingers” Cliff crooked his finger eliciting a shout from the actor “mmm that’s more like it now tell me what ya want.”

Rick was trembling “ you I w-want you!”

“That’s more like it.” Cliff managed mixing between stroking himself and the actor, the longing burning through them both like wildfire; burning them from the inside out.

Cliff felt the need to claim what was his as he looked down at the spent actor, covered in bites and bruises, Rick’s chest heaving in longing. He looked delicious, everything a wolf could want.

Slowly he eased his fingers out getting a noise of protest, “easy, it’s coming, it’s coming.” the stuntman managed as he took himself in his other hand bringing it to his partner’s entrance- Cliff couldn't help but moan in need as he entered the other man he couldn't help but growl, his claws pinching the actor’s hips, drawing droplets of blood. The air was heavy with the scent of sweat and lust that made every hair on Cliff’s neck stand on end in need.

“Fuck me Cliff!” the actor wailed “fuck me p-please!”

Cliff’s ears pricked- a dream come true.With a deep growl he obeyed his leading man thrusting eagerly into him. It was everything he had hoped. The pleasure ran up and down his spine like alive wire building gradually

Rick was a mess now only managing half choked sobs as his body rocked with his partner’s thrusts eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

“C-Cliff!” he wailed “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

Cliff could feel his own climax building, he picked up the pacing slamming into the prone actor’s plush ass “who do you belong to?” he rasped as he looked down at the actor.

“W-what?”

“Answer the question Dalton, who the fuck do you belong to?” he snarled.

Rick was wheezing now, like an animal with a punctured lung “I-I belong to you!” He managed

Cliff couldn't take it- that sent over the edge as he flopped forward biting down on RIck’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood- marking him. Cliff howled with release as Rick cried out unison, their cries of pleasure mixing together in ecstasy.

xxxx

Cliff almost didn't know where he was for a moment as the haze dimmed slightly, and he was able to pull himself up. He felt boneless, a pile of jelly.  _ Fuck. Had that actually- _

He heard another answering groan and remembers where he’s at. “How ya feeling partner?” Cliff rumbles.

“B-better if ya got off of me.” Rick replies.

Cliff looks at him sheepishly as hes sprawled across his sticky chest- even in the haze of the aftermath to Cliff, Rick looks like an angel. Beautiful as ever.

One mother fuckin’ lucky wolf he thought to himself.

Rick groggily sat up rubbing a hand absentmindedly, his other hand landed on his aching shoulder where he winced. “Ow what the fuck-”

And in instant Rick remembers, the heat of the moment, the passion and the very real bite that now marks him as-”

“Mine.” Cliff manages smugly.

Rick meets his stuntman’s gaze, he's smiling like the Cheshire cat, tail practically wagging up a storm if it was out. “You’re mine Dalton, my property, mine to hold mine to protect, mine to love,” Cliff whispers as he gently pushes the actor back down on the couch and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

Rick finds that he doesn't mind , he smiles back “I think I- can think of worse people to belong to- I love you Cliff Booth.”

Cliff laughs and nuzzles into the actor curling up against his chest “I love you too Rick Dalton.”

**Author's Note:**

> on the tumble in shame life-on-the geek-side


End file.
